24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Goes Back In
Kim Bauer tries to save the CTU hard-drive. Summary Just as Kim enters M3, terrorists see Michelle and tell her to stop. One tells her to follow him as another checks the room. A quick sweep convinces him that no one is there, and as he leaves it is revealed that Kim managed to hide before she was seen. On the plane, Chase Edmunds anxiously waits to land as Jack Bauer receives a call. He exits his car and nods to Tony Almeida, who also just arrived, before picking up. Kim is on the phone and tells him that men with guns have taken over CTU. He tells her that he is outside, and asks if she is safe. She says yes, but Michelle was taken away, then explains about the EMP. Jack tells Tony, who assesses that whoever is in there can take any classified information they want. Jack tells Kim to stay in M3, because she will be safe. Tony asks Jack if Kim is the only one who is safe, and Jack realizes that Tony wants her to go back out. Jack says there is no way she is risking her life, but Tony reiterates: a lot of undercover agents' lives could be at stake if the terrorists get to the appropriate files. Tony takes the phone and tells her that he needs her to go to the data room on the third floor, and that he will talk her through it. Kim leaves M3 with a PDA and stun gun and heads towards the stairwell. She encounters a broken door lock, but manages to bypass it using her PDA. Stealthily she sneaks past a guard and gets to the third floor. She gets to the data room, but finds it locked, so Tony tells her to of another way through a room that is under construction. 01:47:00 She sees that there are people in the room, so Tony tells her to climb through the air vent. Kim sneaks past the guards and gets into the vent undetected. She enters another room and bypasses more guards, heading into a second vent, and gets out at the other end. 01:53:02 Going through a corridor, she finds herself on the upper level of the CTU main floor. Tony instructs her to go to his office where there is a key card for the data room. She gets it, and heads towards the data room, also on the upper level. Stealthily making her way around the upper level, Kim gets to the data room and, using Tony's keycard, gets in. She tells Tony, and he says to look for monitors with a security prompt on them. She finds it, and assesses that data is being uploaded from a secure set of files. Tony tells her to stop the upload by encrypting the main harddrive. On the main floor, Joseph Sin-Chung tells Madsen that the data flow has stopped. He explains that they are being blocked. One of Madsen's men says that they should get out while they still can, but Madsen knocks him to the floor and says that he should not tell him what to do. Outside, Jack tells Tony that by now the terrorists will know the download has stopped, and that they should go in. Tony disagrees, but before the argument can continue Tony's phone rings: it's Sean. He asks what is going on, but Madsen takes the phone from him and tells Tony that unless the data flow continues he will begin to shoot CTU personnel. He says that, until he gets the harddrive, he will kill 1 CTU agent every ten minutes, beginning now. He then shoots Sean in the back of the head. Kim watches and becomes hysterical as she sees Sean get shot. She tells Jack that should could put a tracker on the harddrive, then turn herself in, then the men would leave. Jack tells her not to, because its too dangerous, but she hangs up. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Mission targets * Enemies Stunned: 5 * Times Discovered: 0 Memorable quotes * Joseph Sin-Chung: The data flow... it's stopped. * Peter Madsen: Agent Almeida... we have a real problem. Somebody here has something I want, and if I don't get it soon, I'm gonna start making your people drop. * Jack Bauer: Kim! You don't have a choice! * Kim Bauer: Yes I do. * Madsen's terrorist: I think we should get out of here, boss, while we still can. * Peter Madsen (knocks him to the floor): Don't tell me what to do! Background information and notes * It is possible to take guns from the guards if you can take them down. * At the end of this mission, the "Sean Is Shot" song from the Original Game Score can be heard. Weaponry * Kim's primary weapon in this mission is a stun gun. Unless you can take down the guards (who have M5K Deutsches) this will remain as your weapon throughout. Category:The Game missions